Numerous broadcast media systems exist in which a user can select to view, listen and/or otherwise receive content over one or more of a plurality of different channels. Broadcast media systems are known in the art as systems that transmit content on a plurality of different, defined, channels to users of the system at generally scheduled times, where each user generally receives the same information on the same channels as do other users of the system. Examples of broadcast media systems include broadcast television, broadcast AM and FM radio, cable and satellite television, satellite radio, internet radio, DVB-H, or other internet protocol broadcasts, etc. In some of these systems, such as cable and satellite television and satellite radio, users must subscribe to receive the broadcast content. In such subscription based systems, the number of channels available to the user may depend upon the particular plan or service agreement entered into between the user and the broadcast media system provider. In other broadcast media systems, such as AM radio, FM radio and broadcast television, all users of the system within a particular viewing/listening area receive the same channels, and the “system” comprises a plurality of independent stations that each broadcast programs on one or more defined channels of the system.
Herein, the programming information that is broadcast on a particular channel of a broadcast media system is referred to as the “content” of that channel. By way of example, the “content” broadcast on a channel of a traditional over-the-air FM radio broadcast system typically comprises music, talk shows, sports broadcasts, news and traffic reports, commercials and/or other programming. In some broadcast media systems, content descriptors or other content information may be embedded with, or transmitted alongside, the actual content. Herein, such broadcast content descriptors or other content information are referred to “as information regarding the content” on a channel and/or as “content identification data.” By way of example, at least some of the channels of FM radio systems may transmit Radio Data System or “RDS” data, which is typically embedded in a sideband of the radio signal that broadcasts the content of the channel. This RDS data comprises textual information such as, for example, the name of the radio station, the title the performing artist and/or the genre of a song that is currently being (or about to be) played, program names, advertising information and/or other data. Appropriately equipped FM radio receivers can display this textual information to the user on a display screen. Typically, the RDS data is displayed on the display that is used to display the channel and other information to the user.
Receivers for broadcast media systems that include a plurality of different channels often provide the user a capability to “preset” or otherwise easily select a subset of preferred channels. By way of example, for many years, AM and FM radios have often included preset tuning buttons that allow a user to preset a half-dozen or so favorite channels and then tune into a particular one of the preset stations with a push of a single button. Similarly, television remote controls (and some radio receivers) often include an ability to scroll through a plurality of preset, preferred channels as opposed to separately entering the number for each channel.